Toby's Special Surprise
'''Toby's Special Surprise '''is the seventh episode of the twelfth season. Plot One morning, Toby greets his friends at Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller is giving the engines their orders for today, but, while all the others get important jobs, Toby must go back to Arlesdale End to wait; his only job is to collect workmen and deliver them to Great Waterton in the afternoon. Toby is very disappointed. Once back at Arlesdale End, Toby thinks that his friends have been given specials because they have found something very special, like the time Emily found the family of seals, the time Henry found a flag of Sodor, and the time Thomas found Great Waterton. So Toby decides to find something special so he can be given a special too. Taking Henrietta with him, Toby goes up into the hills. First he sees something red in the trees and thinks it is a big red bird. But on closer inspection, it is only an old Wellington boot. Toby then spies something glittering. Thinking it is a treasure chest, Toby puffs closer, but it turns out to be a rusty truck full of tin cans for Whiff to collect. Whiff is surprised that Toby is looking at old tin cans, which makes Toby feel silly. Toby continues his journey, only to learn from Thomas that the Fat Controller is at Great Waterton waiting for him. Toby had completely forgotten about his job, so he quickly sets off to collect the workmen. With the workmen aboard Henrietta, Toby tries his best to get to Great Waterton, but he gets distracted again. This time by a shiny piece of metal, which is stuck in the undergrowth. Suddenly, Toby hears a hissing noise; he used up all of his coal. Quickly, Toby tells the workmen to use their hammers to hit the metal as hard as they can while he rings his bell, to inform someone at Great Waterton that they are in trouble. Fortunately, Whiff and the Fat Controller are at Great Waterton and hear the noise. The Fat Controller climbs onto Whiff's footplate and they set off to find Toby. Once they arrives, Toby tells the Fat Controller that he does not feel special, but the Fat Controller reminds Toby that, as the only steam tram on Sodor, he is special. Later, Edward arrives with Rocky to take the old metal from the undergrowth to the Smelters. However, the Fat Controller realises that the old metal is very special indeed; Toby has found the old sign of the Sodor Tramways. This makes Toby very happy and very proud. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Great Waterton * Black Loch * Cabalnoo Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller and The Great Discovery is used. Extended footage fromThomas and the Lighthouse is also used. * References to Emily's New Route, Henry and the Flagpole, and The Great Discovery are made in this episode. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, so the audience would not know what Great Waterton was. * This episode marked the last of a few things: ** Whiff's last appearance until Misty Island Rescue and his last appearance in an episode until Season the fourteenth season episode, Thomas and Scruff. ** The last appearance of the breakdown train until The Adventure Begins and the final episode of the breakdown down train in an episode until The Missing Breakdown Train. Goofs * This episode aired before Emily's Rubbish in Australia and The Great Discovery in the UK, so the audience would not know who Whiff and Great Waterton are. * When Toby collects the workmen, there are three, but when he runs out of coal, there are only two. * When Henry, Thomas, Emily and Gordon say "Good morning!" to Toby, their faces are not positioned correctly and Sir Topham Hatt's car door can be heard. But he was out when Toby arrived, and in both dubs, Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon use a random voice for all four of them. * The narrator said Whiff was taking the truck of cans to the rubbish yard, but it was seen at Great Waterton when Whiff and Sir Topham Hatt knew that Toby was in trouble. * Toby's face is in the wrong position throughout the episode. * Sir Topham Hatt doesn't give Gordon a job. * The narrator said Toby watched his friends steam off, but only Thomas does. He, Henry and Emily do not have CGI faces when Thomas leaves. * Sir Topham Hatt and his guards, along with the engines' faces, are not in Computer Generated Imagery when Toby arrives. * Before Toby reverses, his face moves. * The colours are wrong in The Great Discovery's footage. * Toby's face goes inward when he is puffing along. * Toby's face moves a bit, but he stopped. * Thomas' face is not in the right position in one scene. * Throughout the episode, Toby's eyes keep changing size. * When Whiff stops, his face is not in CGI, and Sir Topham Hatt freezes until he does. * Toby is wider when he finds himself on "Sodor Tramways". In Other Languages Gallery Toby'sSpecialSurprisetitlecard.jpg|Title card Toby'sSpecialSurpriseUStitlecard.png|US title card Toby'sSpecialSurprise1.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise2.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise3.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise4.png|Henry, Thomas, Emily, and Gordon Toby'sSpecialSurprise5.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise6.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise8.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise9.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise11.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise12.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.png|Henry, Thomas, and Emily Toby'sSpecialSurprise14.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise15.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise16.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise17.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise18.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise19.png|Stock Footage Toby'sSpecialSurprise20.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise21.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise22.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise23.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise24.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise25.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise26.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise27.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise28.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise29.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise30.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise31.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise32.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise33.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise34.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise35.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise36.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise37.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise38.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise39.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise40.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise41.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise42.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise43.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise45.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise46.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise47.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise48.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise49.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise50.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise51.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise52.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise53.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise54.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise55.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise56.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise57.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise58.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise59.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise60.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise61.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise62.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise63.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise64.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise65.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise66.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise67.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise68.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise69.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise70.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise71.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise73.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise74.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise75.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise76.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise77.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise78.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise44.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes